Nome (Unicorn Changeling)
Nomes are small, humanoid like creatures found solely in Tandeli. They are Unicorn Changelings. History When both unicorns and nomes were in greater numbers, the latter would seek out the former for protection. Nomes would wander around a single unicorn’s territory, and they would mostly leave each other be, but would assist each other in rough times. Looking for medical help, bringing food or leading them to food and protecting the smaller ones from predators. However, once unicorn numbers started to drop, the number of nomes being formed dropped, so when older nomes died there wasn’t as many to replace them. When a unicorn died, they no longer had their protection, meaning they were no longer safe from predators. So, nomes began to gravitate towards humans. It caused a great rift between them and the unicorns, unicorns thinking that the nomes were betraying them or turning their backs on them, and the nomes just hurt, knowing that the unicorns weren’t wrong. It was a practical choice, that hurt both sides. It wasn’t the end though, since many humans didn’t take kindly to these metre tall humanoids that came in from the forest, desert and mountains. Some were killed as pests before nomes got the messages and stayed a healthy distance. Still, it was close enough to deter most predators. Nowadays they’re accepted as part of Tandeli. If you live on the outskirts of a settlement, there’s a chance you’ll find some nomes nearby. Leave them be, and they’ll leave you be. Physical Traits Small humanoid body, horn head at about 15cm, almost half the length of their entire body at their smallest. 10cm legs, 10cm body, 14cm arms on average when they’re young. 17cm approx. for legs and body as adults, with 20cm long arms. The horn is one solid colour, dependant on the original owner’s colour. The body has white stripes, the base colour being dependant on the material used to make it. The horn is hollow, and there is a small head underneath, which is how they eat. Their heads are fully attached to the horn at the top, it is not merely a hat that can be removed. There is a thick neck connecting the semi circle face to the rest of the body, while the top of the head is fused to the interior of the horn. As a result, sight, sound and smell are not very good, and as such their eyes aren’t that well developed, being able to tell shapes and whether it is dark or light, They grow a little bit, having a solid, almost exoskeleton made of keratin and bone. You can tell an old Nome by stress injuries on the joints such as small cracks and having paler colours from bleaching. Like human Changelings Nomes do not necessarily appear at full size when they first enter the Mortal Realm. Most do, but not all of them. Unlike Unicorns, nomes are omnivores. Behaviour Aggressively social with their own kind, to see one alone is very rare. They are skittish around anything bigger than them, which is most things because at their biggest they don’t even hit 1m tall. When they’re new they are clumsy. An oversized head and learning to navigate the world without much sight will do that. The adults are better, but accidents happen. A lone nome tends to be somewhat agoraphobic. They will find some crevice or nook or cranny and hide. It’s not easy for them to find one, as their magic doesn’t work quite right and sometimes they’ll know what’s there and sometimes they won’t, and they are vulnerable until they find a hiding place, find a nest, or are eaten by a predator. They will wear animal fur and leaves for protection against the elements. A nome can be surprisingly skilled with tools, although they will try to make their own from natural materials rather than stealing, because it’s honestly easier. Finding something to steal and then stealing it while being about 1 metre tall and jingling all the way… Not exactly stealthy. Social Structure and Language Two elders lead a large group of any size upwards of ten. They make sure the group has food, water and shelter. They communicate to each through a combination of seemingly random taps, or using magic to make their horns glow or make pinging sounds. Magic Almost always active, as it is their primary method of viewing the world. Since their head, and therefore primary senses are trapped under their horn, they can only really see or hear clearly when it’s directly below them. So, their magic is used as a form of sonar or echolocation, which is why you often hear soft pinging or jingling coming from them. Magic pings react with the magic on their horns and they can build a picture of what’s around them. The most skilled don’t even need to do that, they can just see the outlines of things in their mind, like how we visualise echolocation. Since they can tell light differences through their horns, they will often light up their horns. They can read magic signatures easily and well so that’s how they tell who’s who in a group.